


25c is 25c

by minuettess



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bi Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy), M/M, Post-BPS, all the kids are close friends now, like really fluffy they're both saps, mentions of the Valentine's episode, they're about 16-17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuettess/pseuds/minuettess
Summary: After a moment Kevin turned to Eddy, a nervous edge behind his almost neutral expression, "would you have actually done it?"Eddy cocked his head to the side, "done what?""Kissed me."Or, Kevin and Eddy are gay dumbasses and talk about when Eddy ran a kissing booth in the Valentine's episode and they almost kissed.
Relationships: Eddy/Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	25c is 25c

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love keveddy a lot and there are very few actual fics of them, so I figured I'd try adding my take on them. Hope you like it!  
> 

Kevin and Eddy giggled from their positions slumped on Kevin's couch. 

Valentine’s day was soon approaching and after a session of video games at Kevin's house, the pair were recalling some of the previous Valentine's days, most notably the one where Edd and May had a fling.

After the events Edd had seemed almost endeared to May for a few weeks before seemingly losing interest. May seemed to be in a similar state though she still preferred Ed.  
The strangest thing was that neither of them could remember what happened that Valentine’s day and still swear that they have no idea how or why it even occurred. It was weird, but made for great material to make fun of them for later.

"~Lambchop~," Kevin crooned fluttering his eyelashes.

"~Turtledove~," Eddy sighed clasping his hands together and staring dreamily into Kevin's eyes.

They dropped the act after a few seconds and dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, it’s too good!" Eddy cackled holding his sides, “Can you believe that!?" 

"TURTLEDOVE!!" Eddy made a gagging motion.

"Dude, remember when they made Jonny deliver their love letters," Kevin snickered sinking back into the couch. 

"How could I forget Marie nearly murdered the poor guy!"

Even though it was years later the incident never seemed to get old and it was fun to bring it up just to annoy Edd and May every now and then.

Eddy's eyes trailed up Kevin's form as he shook with laughter.  
His red hair was tied in its usual low ponytail now coming loose as he reached to flick a few stray hairs from his eyes. Eddy studied the faint freckles that dusted his cheeks and thought deftly of how they lit up Kevin's face when he laughed...he barely resisted the urge to count them. 

His dumb heart REALLY shouldn't be beating this fast just because Kevin's laughing.

Fucking get a grip Eddy.

Kevin turned to him grinning, "hey, remember when you ran that kissing booth?"

"Oh, yeah," Eddy hummed thoughtfully.

Kevin scooted closer, "and no one paid you shit-"  
Eddy jabbed an elbow into Kevin's side, sending him reeling back, the wide smile still plastered on his face. 

"Ok, so the kissing booth was a bust, but I still had plenty of girls clamourin' for my attention," the bluenette huffed gesturing to himself.  


"Riiiight," Kevin drawled, he scooted closer again, bumping shoulders and pressing into Eddy's space with familiar ease, a carefully neutral smile in place, "then how come I was almost one of your customers?" 

Eddy's cheeks tinged red.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you were just standing there!"

"Yeah, but you didn't even check if it was me first." 

Kevin went silent for a moment. His mood seemed to shift, his posture becoming almost defensive as he fiddled with something in the pocket of his hoodie. He observed Eddy out of the corner of his eye as he coaxed himself to speak.  
After a moment he turned to Eddy, a nervous edge behind his almost neutral expression, "would you have actually done it?" 

Eddy cocked his head to the side, "done what?"

"Kissed me."

Eddy blinked.

That took him off guard.

What was he even supposed to say?  
He thought back on the incident.

Would he have done it? Hell, maybe. It wasn't like he didn't find Kevin attractive even back then.  
Eddy had recently come to terms with the fact, that as Edd had so helpfully and not at all obnoxiously pointed out, in a tone that promised he would tease Eddy about this for months, (which he followed through on):

_"Most men don't feel inclined to comment on one another's appearance by calling each other 'hunks'."_

_"No, Eddy I didn't notice that Kevin has very faint freckles on his shoulders, I've never looked at them that closely."_

_"Oh, Kevin's decided to wear his hair down today...  
Eddy you're staring again~."_

So, as Edd-Double Dee, his best friend since childhood, his buddy, his pal, his partner in crime, who he never expected this kind of betrayal from, had so gleefully put it, none of these things were quite universal bonding experiences between straight guys.  
No, the urge he felt to be around Kevin and the odd fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he smiled at him was actually a problem specific to Eddy. Much to his dismay. 

Eddy was already vaguely aware (and in denial) of the fact that he liked guys prior, but actually being into Kevin was a whole different ball game.  
He only admitted to himself that he liked the guy after practically pining over him for months after all.  
Sure, Ed had been sympathetic at first, a real peach, even Edd was, but by the time Eddy had actually figured out that he liked Kevin their teasing was relentless. 

And, while Ed wiggling his monobrow knowingly at him and shouting, _‘SMITTEN KITTEN!!”_ Every time Kevin was even brought up in conversation was annoying as all hell, Edd’s ability to smugly point out **every single time** Eddy happened to be longingly staring at something in Kevin’s general direction was just as bad.  
Oh, if they could see him now, Eddy could practically hear his friends' giggling... 

"Well?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. 

Eddy stiffened. 

Oh yeah, he was still waiting for an answer.

_Shit._

If he said the wrong thing he could scare him away. 

If he said no Kevin probably wouldn't push it. 

But if he said yes... 

He surveyed Kevin's expression for a moment. He just seemed curious and this was something from when they were kids. It probably wouldn't mean anything anyway. 

"Yeah," Eddy finally murmured after a few more moments of deliberation. 

“Yeah?" Kevin echoed, seemingly surprised. 

“Yeah, probably. I mean, I wouldn't turn down a paying customer," Eddy huffed, rubbing the back of his neck, "ya know it'd be, uh, bad for business." 

"25 cents is 25 cents." 

Kevin stared at him for a moment, almost like he was analysing something in the bluenette’s expression. It made Eddy nervous and he eyed him cautiously as they both sat up on the couch. 

Kevin took in a sharp breath and steeled himself once again.  
He couldn't keep putting this off.  


_C'mon man, it's now or never._

He pulled his hand from his pocket and flipped a shiny quarter to Eddy. Startled, he flailed for a moment before catching it, looking up to Kevin in confusion. 

The taller boy's cheeks were tinted red, his eyes were fixed to the floor as he spoke shakily, "you uh... you still offering?" He looked up meeting Eddy's gaze with a small smile, nervous and hopeful,  
"25 cents is 25 cents right?" 

Eddy blinked.

There was a beat.

Then another.

The silence stretched on as the words slowly sunk in. 

Kevin's smile twitched downwards.  
Had he misread the signs?  
He could say he was joking and maybe Eddy would believe him.

Yeah. Yeah that could work. 

_Fuck._

What was he thinking??  
"25 cents is 25 cents right?" 

_Ugh this was so dumb-_

"Yeah." 

Kevin's eyes widened. 

"Yes!" Eddy exclaimed, surging forward. 

"I mean, yeah, sure, I-" he smiled shyly, "sure, if you want." 

"Yeah," Kevin smiled awkwardly, "if you're cool with it then..." 

They both paused in thought.  
Wait how was this even supposed to work? Were they just gonna kiss? What was allowed? Who was supposed to initiate things? 

It's not like they hadn't kissed people before, but- But this was with Kevin.  
Kevin who basically just admitted that he likes Eddy and wants to kiss him.  
Which felt fucking awesome, but how were they even going to start? 

"I asked so I'll go first, yeah?" Kevin's whole face has turned as red as the roots of hair and Eddy nodded, looking much the same.  
He was almost glad that he didn't have to figure out how to start first. 

Kevin leaned down to Eddy's face. He brushed a stray strand of blue hair from his eyes and lingered for a moment.  
As cyan eyes gazed into his own hazel ones. The redhead slowly leans down.  
Eddy's eyes slipped shut. 

Kevin's chest feels light.  
He burns the image of the normally loudmouthed boy, flustered and flushed, waiting for him to kiss him into his mind and absently runs his thumb across Eddy's cheek.  
Kevin carefully closed the distance between them. 

At first it's hardly more than a brush of lips.  
Tentative, testing the boundaries.  
Kevin applies more pressure, just a bit more confident as Eddy reciprocates. 

It's nice 

It's nervous and chaste and Eddy is sure that he's stopped breathing. 

But it's Kevin kissing him.  
Kevin's, lips that are soft and taste of chocolate and are oh, so inviting.  
Kevin's hand gently cupped to his cheek. 

And it’s just so _nice._

Behind all the nerves there's a tenderness to the action that Eddy doesn't miss.  
He absently wonders how long Kevin had been planning this because there was no way he came up with that on the spot.  
Longing and thinking of this for longer than he was willing to admit. Well, it wasn't like Eddy hadn't daydreamed about this before, but Kevin didn't need to know that. 

They pulled away after a moment taking each other in.  
Eddy was hazy, almost breathless and he could see that Kevin was much the same. 

He couldn't help the little swell of satisfaction he felt knowing that he was responsible for Kevin's dazed smile,  
He was about to say how he thought it was a pretty good look on him when the redhead in question decided to bridge the gap once again, pressing their mouths together lightly. 

Eddy could feel the smile on his lips before he saw it. 

"Hey dork, how about a two for one deal?” 

Eddy snickered, pushing the grinning redhead off of him, "uh-uh-uh pal, watch the merchandise," he smirked sticking his tongue between his teeth, "I ain't cheap." 

Kevin's grin widened, as he fished 5 more quarters from his hoodie pockets and placed them in Eddy's hands, "this should cover it." 

Wait," Eddy stared at the coins in amusement, "you came prepared?"  
Kevin shrugged, "well I had to in case my dumb pick up line worked on ya," he leaned forward again, "and it did!"  
Eddy threw his arms around Kevin’s shoulders, "weeell, I can't turn down a paying customer," he giggled as he pulled him into another kiss.  
He could definitely get used to this 

Kevin lightly ran his fingers through Eddy's hair. 

_Oh_

The bluenette let out an involuntary hum of appreciation. 

Eddy blinked in surprise and pulled away, resting his forehead against Kevin's.  
He watched as the smug motherfucker smiled like he'd just won the lottery.  
Kevin gazed down at him, giddy and probably happier than he should’ve been, but seeing Eddy actually shy because of him was never gonna get old. 

He should’ve done this months ago. 

He continues lazily running his fingers through Eddy’s hair. 

Then again... 

Kevin sees the other boy’s expression visibly soften and snickers. 

He had plenty of time to enjoy this now.

Eddy resisted the urge to lean into the touch (which admittedly felt pretty nice).  
He laughed flustered, but smiled back, tugging Kevin closer again, "ohh, I'm gonna charge you extra for that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, I hope this was ok fghjgh.
> 
> Huge thanks to all my buds for motivating me to post this, I love you guys!!
> 
> Also the Eddy calling Kevin a "hunk" thing is from a panel of the eene comic where they dress up as girls to get jawbreakers from the other boys and Eddy refers to Kevin as a hunk when he's not even within earshot, so it made me wonder if he just casually calls him that all the time fdufsufs.
> 
> keveddy rights!!


End file.
